


Hagrid's Friendly Snake

by LABrats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABrats/pseuds/LABrats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hagrid found a snake in the forest. It's a nice snake. He asked Harry to come translate for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hagrid's Friendly Snake

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

Hagrid's Snake.

A note came at breakfast, inviting Harry to come to Hagrid's for tea, Hagrid had a surprise for him.

Harry accepted, because most of Hagrid's surprises weren't that dangerous.

Harry wouldn't have accepted if he knew what the surprise was.

He arrived at the hut to see Hagrid cradling a snake that was hissing harshly.

Harry frowned at the snake that was badmouthing Hagrid, but replaced it with a grin before Hagrid could notice.

The snake continued ranting at Hagrid while Harry listened to Hagrid's hello.

"Isn't it a beauty?" Hagrid asked.

Harry smiled, "Of course."

"What's he saying?"

Harry frantically searched for an acceptable answer, then told Hagrid it was a thanks, and he's hungry.

Hagrid immediately grabbed food for the snake that was screeching at the clumsy oaf.

Harry glanced at the Snake, then focused on it.

"Don't bite the man, I care for him, and I will hurt you if you try."

"Speaker, please save me from this oaf, for he knows not how to handle one such as me."

Harry sighed, "Hagrid, just let him go, I'm sure he'll be fine in the forest."

Hagrid frowned but did so, since Harry knew best.

After choking down tea, declining the home baked goodies, and recapping the last few weeks, Harry went back to the castle.

The next time he was invited, he politely found some previous engagement.

He didn't think he could take another snake complaining about Hagrid like that.

A/N this was round robin. I think that it's one of our better tries.


End file.
